Lord of Eden
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: As monsters threaten to attack the port town of Tanza, Maya begins to realize her feelings for Lang. But will she be able to admit them before it's too late? (MayaLang)


**Title:** Lord of Eden  

**Category:** Legend of Legaia 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing(s):** Maya/Lang 

**Chapters:**  3 (one of three) 

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **

**Summery: **My first Legend of Legaia fic. Three-part fiction. 

Lord of Eden, chapter one: Defend 

"Yaaaah! Hawk Stroke!"

The reflexive anger of the young Mystic, Lang, took the fold as he leapt upwards, into the warm damp air of the southern lands. Beyond was the tropical town of Tanza, the home of Kazan. But that was for the future. Right now, there was a battle-taking place. In the grassy fields just outside of the Thunder Mines, were the four mystics who dared to challenge the authority of Lord Doplin, the Bishop of the Holy Order of Banderas. 

Lang, Maya, Sharon and Kazan. 

With swift action and keen strength, Lang gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands, and descended toward his enemy, his Sixteenth Night blade sleekly cutting through the air. The ferocious scream of his enemy indicated the pain it suffered as Lang's sword sliced though its bodily cavities. The young Mystic breathed a pitiless sigh as he ripped his blade free from the chest of the creature, swerving his head around; his dark bangs of hair falling against his eyes. 

"Master Kazan!" Lang screamed urgently. "There's one behind you!"

Across the battlefield, a few metres away from Lang, was the old master of the Tenga-ryu swordplay, Kazan. The old master swung around quickly, hearing the desperate cry of his newest pupil. So rather than question, he acted on impulse. Drawing his elbow forward, he launched it back and hit the monster that was behind him with all his might. Kazan turned quickly, and focused himself as the stunned monster droopily wobbled from the shock of the previous blow. 

Kazan's eyes flashed open as he felt the readiness within him. "Now! I have you!" 

The master of the Earth Mystic, Deva, ran toward the beast and leaned backwards. Crouching down, Kazan shot his leg upward, kicking his adversary straight at the jaw. The monster released a tortured cry as its jaw cracked on impact with the powerful kick of Kazan. It's mouth leaked out sickening drops of green blood, and toppled over onto the ground in defeat. Kazan wiped his brow. A little of the demon's blood had splashed against his face. But while Kazan adjusted, the 'merry warrior' dove head first at more of the creatures.

"Heh! You better watch yourself, old man!" Sharon yelled as she charged in at a front line of the demons. The pirate girl leapt off her feet and flung herself upwards, drawing back one leg and pushing out the other. One of the creatures were knocked back violently as Sharon's ample foot collided with its skull. It screamed a hideous shriek, and Sharon landed swiftly, not even bothering to check if she had finished it off. She turned to another of the demons, and Sharon smiled brightly, as if to say, 'see you in hell, sweetie.'

"Father's legacy... Fearful Arc!"

Both Lang and Kazan looked back as the heard the distinct sound of a demon-beast being torn to shreds. It crumpled to a heap, and Sharon stood above it, smiling triumphantly at her compatriots. 

"What'd you think?" Sharon questioned, beaming at the others. "Pretty good, huh?" 

Lang spared no time for small talk however. "There are still more of them, Sharon."

And he was not incorrect. There were at least a dozen of these creatures, lined up awkwardly, ready to strike and kill at the four Mystics. Kazan studied the situation, then looked back over her shoulder. The town of Tanza was not to far from here. Maybe about a mile at most. If something were not done to stop these beasts, then they would leak into his hometown. There was no way Kazan could allow that. The aging master took on a fighting stance and tightened his stalwart fists. 

"We cannot let them advance on Tanza." Kazan said quietly, but loud enough. "We have to put these things away as quickly as possible." 

Sharon just grinned. "Not a problem, old man. Time for some Mystic action, or what?"

"Galea can handle it." Lang said confidently. 

It was then that Sharon stepped forward, in-between the monsters and the others, holding her sleek cutlass in one hand, and making hand gestures with the other. 

"Don't you worry about a thing, guys. I got this one."

Lang and Kazan stepped back. Not that they enjoyed the idea of letting Sharon and her Origin, Arrode handle this situation alone, but this woman did deserve a chance to prove herself. If anything, Deva and Galea would be more than enough to deal with any collective fallout. But while Lang and Kazan focussed on what Sharon and her Origin could do, Maya (who was poised mildly behind the others) centred her attention on Sharon herself. 

The young girl from the village of Yuno studied Sharon with soulful blue eyes. To say that this abrasive blonde woman had captivated Maya didn't do justice to the fact. She had only met Sharon at Darakin Citadel a short few days ago, but by now, she had thrown Maya off her guard. Sharon seemed to be able to do anything she wanted. She was free, light hearted, and skilled. But what made Maya the most curious was how confident the blonde woman acted. Maya envied that... in more ways than one. But mostly because of what it meant Sharon could do. Which, in retrospect, was everything that Maya couldn't do. The young girl's sweet eyes looked away from Sharon, then over to Lang. 

Lang.

A small blush flowered at Maya's cheeks as she smiled at him from behind. Her feelings for him couldn't be anymore blunt even if she tried. Ever since they first met, in the dungeons of Doplin's abbey, Maya had felt a spark surging in her heart. Lang was so brave, so strong, and so courageous but even more than that, he was caring. Maya couldn't say that she had ever met anyone like him. What did it mean? How did she feel? Did she... love Lang? 

Maya couldn't answer. In fact, the only thing that made Maya keep from questioning herself about this was the internal chipping of Rivas. But Rivas was simply beaten to the punch. Maya snapped out of her private reverie as a clap of thunder sounded out around the grass fields, below the black sun hung hauntingly above the landscape. Streaks of lightning seeped out from a void in time and space, and from that void, arose the mighty Origin of Sharon, Arrode. The crystalline, amethyst-like spirit creature appeared in all her glory. All the monsters standing before Sharon brooded and mused over the situation, as the scene suddenly got a little darker. But while they eyed Arrode with mistrust and fear, Sharon smiled at her holy guardian with proud anticipation. 

"You ready, Arrode? Give 'em a taste of some lightning!"

Arrode drew back her larger arm, the one forged into the shape of a lance, and gathered in precious energies. Drawn from the darkening clouds, the hot and humid atmosphere, the blades of grass, everything. Sparks of electricity now began to form around the tip of Arrode's arm-lance, while Kazan looked on with some favour. Sharon wasn't lying about Arrode's power. Then, when that power reached its peak, Arrode released it all, pushing her arm-lance forward. A violently destructive surge of lightning energy was emitted from the action, and Lang, Maya, Kazan and Sharon herself, had to look away to keep from being blinded. The rumbling of the ground was matched in loudness by the screams of the monsters, as the force of Arrode's Lightning Arrow attack blasted them back. 

A few seconds later, the thunder in the sky and the electricity flowing along the ground died down. Lang opened his eyes slowly, and looked at the results. Arrode floated ominously next to a grinning Sharon. It was easy to see why she was smiling. The blast point of the Lightning Arrow was charred and blackened. The only thing left of the dozen monsters that were confronting them were a pile of bloodily soaked entrails. Two of the beasts had managed to escape the blast, and ran for their lives, towards the east. 

"Hmmm..." Sharon mused. "Good going, Arrode. But two of those creepy things got away."

Lang lowered his sword slowly, seeing that the immediate threat to them was over. "Where do you think they're headed?" 

"Probably to the _Thunder Mines_. Those mines are the only place near here for them to escape to." Kazan said sagely, holding his chin with his hand. He knew these parts better than anyone else in the group. 

Lang turned around, and walked over to Maya, who had stayed back during the fight. Though she wielded the ancient magic know as _Secrets of Kabel_, Lang still found himself worrying over her. Time and time again. The young man placed a soft hand against her shoulder, inspecting the younger girl's condition with compassionate eyes. 

"Maya." He spoke lightly. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head, her cheeks flushed. "…No… thank you, Lang."  

"As long as everyone is okay that's all that matters." Lang smiled briefly, eliciting a returned one from Maya. Then the master of the Fire Origin looked up into the darkening sky, or more specifically, that black sun, which was eclipsed due to the imbalance of the Source Forge. 

Kazan's eyes followed that same action. "Ever since that black sun appeared in the sky, the monsters and beasts in the fields have been getting stronger and stronger. It makes me wonder... just what is Avalon up to?"

Lang's fist gripped tightly. He remembered that name well. Avalon. The man that originally stole the Aqualith from the village of Nohl, Avalon was also the master of the _Supreme Origin_. Lang had come into contact with that Origin himself, in his first encounter with Avalon. It was only by a miracle that he survived. In fact, Lang quite accurately assumed that if he were human, he would have been killed instantly. 

That was the power Avalon had at his hand. 

"I don't know what his game is..." Lang seethed, "But I won't let him get away with disrupting the Source Forge. We have to get the Aerolith and the Pyrolith as soon as possible."

Maya nudged in. "But... if there are more monsters like that nearby... Tanza could be in danger. As soon as we leave... they might attack the village."

Kazan lifted the jug at his waist, took a swig of his liquor, and then put the jug back at his side. "You are right, Maya. Until those fiends are destroyed, nobody here is safe. We should go into the _Thunder Mines_ and finish off the job."

"It's getting kinda late, though." Sharon inferred. "Kravia isn't too far back. I say we head back there, wait out the night, then come back around and go to Tanza."

**********

Kaiser's Afterthoughts 

* If this seems lower than my usual standards, don't be too surprised. Lord of Eden was a spur of the moment kinda thing. This is the first chapter of three. 


End file.
